


The Guardian

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Evil Chara (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fear, Female Frisk (Undertale), I dont know what else to tag this with, Love, Multi, Possible Fluff, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk regrets what happened in the last timeline. She’s terrified of what Sans will do when he sees her, so once she leaves the Ruins, she hides from everyone.But the thing is, she had no control over her SOUL in the last timeline.And Sans knows that.But what she doesn’t know, is that Sans is willing to die for her.Because he feels it in his SOUL, that they are SOULmates.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> More Frans that was too long to be a oneshot so here we are.

_His dust dissolves between your fingers, slipping through the gaps and blowing away in the slightly warm breeze. You tell yourself he needed to die, he deserved it, before an ounce of remorse enters your SOUL._

_A pile of dust sits in front of you, and before it blows away in said breeze, you lean over and spit on it. Smiling maliciously, you grip your knife tighter and continue to walk down The Last Corridor, your head held high._

_Your soul beats with glee as you see monsters cowering before you. As if it was an reflex, your knife passes through them easily, and their dust spreads over the ground._

_Soon, it is only you, standing alone on Mt. Ebbot. But you’re fine with that, because you didn’t need them, your plans are bigger than they could ever imagine._

_They were too weak, it was bound to happen eventually......right?_

* * *

Frisk woke with a start. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in a cold sweat.

_Not again...it wasn’t my fault...._

Her eyes adjusted to the room, and she saw that she was laying in Toriel’s home, in her bedroom. Frisk turned to the side, and saw a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie sitting on a plate on the floor. 

_Toriel doesn’t remember what happened in the last timeline, right?_

Frisk figured that if she did remember, Frisk wouldn’t be sleeping in a bed, with a plate of pie on her floor.

She peeled the sheets off of her, and sat up. Sunlight drifted in through the window, illuminating the room. Frisk stood up, got dressed in her usual sweater and jeans, and walked out of her room.

Toriel was sitting in an armchair with glasses over her eyes, reading a book on snail facts.

“Oh, good morning, my child, you must be hungry. Let me fix you some pie.” She said in a kind voice, standing up.

Frisk showed her the plate of pie from her room. “Thank you, but I’ve got some here.” She said, smiling kindly.

“Good, please eat up, you looked so thin when you came.” Toriel worried, but returned Frisk’s kind smile.

When Frisk grabbed a fork from the drawer and sat down to eat her pie, she worried again, this time about having to face Toriel in order to leave The Ruins. 

_What if_ she _takes over again?_

Frisk puts it out of her mind, wanting to spare herself the pain of remembering.

* * *

“You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself....” Toriel paused briefly.

“Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

_Toriel blocks the way!_

* * *

“No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.”

Toriel paused, “My expectations... My loneliness... My fear...For you, my child, I will put them aside.”

Frisk is released when Toriel ends the fight.

“If you truly wish to leave the Ruins...” Toriel says, her back facing me.

“I will not stop you. However, when you leave...”

Toriel sniffed.

“Please do not come back. I hope you understand.”

“Yes Mom, I understand.” Frisk said, and Toriel turned around and hugged her. There was longing in the hug they shared, but Toriel let go reluctantly.

“Goodbye, my child.”

Toriel walked around Frisk and went to leave, but before she left, Frisk could feel Toriel’s eyes settle on her, before she turned, and walked away.

* * *

Frisk’s fear of the Ruins door, was enough to make her turn and run all the way back to Toriel, breaking her promise. But she didn’t. Instead, Frisk, with a shaking hand, opened the Ancient door, and walked into the freezing cold of Snowdin. 

Her stomach twisted when she heard the snap of the twig she had just passed over. And sure enough, behind her, a figure walked up, their shoes crunching in the snow.

Even before the dialogue started, Frisk was overcome with fear, and ran into the woods surrounding the path.


	2. Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explainations are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll today, so I’m posting another chapter. Enjoy!

Frisk crashed into the woods surrounding the path. Terrified, she pushed through trees and snow covered bushes, too scared to turn back.

She didn’t have an objective in mind, because her fear had taken control. She didn’t know where she was or where she should be going, but still she kept running.

It must have been 15 minutes that she ran. Soon, adrenaline racing, heart pounding, Frisk collapsed on the ground.

* * *

When she ran away from him, before he could even speak, Sans figured she regretted the last timeline.

But did she really think he would hurt her? The girl he loved?

* * *

Panting, Frisk looked up, and saw a cave hidden in the side of a hill. It was the perfect place to hide from her fear.

Shakily, she stood up, and almost fell down again. Her legs quivered under her weight, but Frisk forced herself to move forward.

She entered the cave and saw that it was mostly dry, and not much snow had blown in. That was good, at least she didn’t have to live in the cold.

The cave sheltered her from the wind, so it was a bit warmer in the cave then it had been outside. 

Something glinted in her peripheral vision, and she saw that there was a puddle of water in the corner of the cave. When she leaned over to get a good look at it, she saw her reflection.

Her hair, that was normally wavy, was tangled and unkept. The sleeves of her sweater were ripped from getting caught in branches when she ran. And underneath the sleeves, a stinging pain told her that her arms were bleeding. Her jeans weren’t to different. They were damp, from the snow she had fallen in, and the denim by her knees was torn.

She looked like a mess.

Suddenly, a voice from outside startled her.

“frisk!? where are you?” 

* * *

Where was she? If she was hurt, he would bring her to his house, but she had already ran away from him once, what if she did again?

And so he called again.

“frisk!? where are you?”

No answer.

_God_ , that girl was good at hiding.

Maybe she wouldn’t come out, maybe she would just hide from him, and he would never see frisk again.

The thought terrified him.

“frisk?!” 

His voice sounded genuinely worried, so maybe...

No, her fear was to great, if she showed herself, he would surely kill her.

She stayed hidden

He was starting to loose all hope that he would ever see her again.

But then, something rustled inside that gaping cave he noticed.

_Dang it._ She thought

“frisk, i can see your purple sweater. come out please.” He called, noticing a purple elbow poke out from inside the cave.

A very beat up Frisk peeked her head at him, and then wearily stepped out of the cave.

His SOUL resonated at the sight of her.

Her SOUL pressed up against the inside of her chest, trying to escape and get to him. The rest of her, however, was terribly frightened.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked, her voice quivered.

He was startled, had he really come off that way? Walking up behind fallen humans was how he greeted them, she knew this. Why did she think he would hurt her?

“of course not, why would i hurt you?” He asked.

She was taken aback. He wasn’t going to hurt her?

“B-but I killed everyone! Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, you...” Her voice trailed off.

“that wasn’t you.”

“Of course it was! Who else could it be?!” She yelled, eyes sparkling. 

“chara.”

“Who the heck is Chara?!”

“she was the dreemurr princess, until she got terribly ill, and died. when she died, her SOUL turned into the SOUL of Hatred, causing her to become evil and posses fallen humans and kill everyone, which in turn gave them the reputation as killers. chara wants to start another war between humans and monsters by making the monsters think all humans are terrible, and making the humans think the monsters attacked first!”

Sans finished his speech, and he knew Frisk’s guilt loosened a little.

“Wait, so I was possessed by an evil SOUL named Chara who made me kill all of those people, so she can start a war? Why would she do that?” Frisk asked, sniffing.

“chara wants to start a war because she hates humanity. that’s why she made the fallen human souls watch as she killed everybody. what i’m trying to figure out is why she didn’t posses you in this timeline.” Sans answered. 

“How do you know that?”

“because of this.” Sans pulled out a small, leather-bound notebook.

“chara left this journal in New Home when she died, and it contains all of her plans. she figured she would have to infuse her body with hate in order to posses humans, but she died instead.”

“O-o-okay, this is a lot to digest. So basically, Chara was the D-Dreemurr princess until she got sick and died. T-Then, when she died, her s-soul contained so much hate, she turned into the SOUL of Hate, w-which is apparently a thing. And now she haunts f-fallen humans by possessing them and m-making m-monsters hate humanity, so she can start a w-war. And we don’t know why she didn’t p-posses me this time.” Frisk recapped, her breath shaking.

“yep.”

“Okay....b-but answer me this. Why are you being so nice to me? Y-You’ve interacted with me more on this run than in any other run. You even c-came after me.” Frisk looked at Sans suspiciously.

“oh....um, that is a....uh.... a good question.” Sans stammered, his cheekbones dusted with light cyan.

Frisk gave Sans her deadpanned stare.

“um, after the last run, the genocide one, i....uh....realized something.”

“Oh my g-god Sans, you fell in love with me after a _genocide_ run?!” Frisk exclaimed.

Sans blushed a deep shade of blue and his eyelights went out.

“wait, no! i just....um-“

“Sans, tell me!” Frisk shouted.

“i realized that we were SOULmates.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I’m not that great at writing cliffhangers, or writing in general.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, more are on the way.


	3. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of blushing and awkwardness, but Frisk arrives at Sans and Papyrus’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Anonymous Advice Giver, who gave me great constructive criticism on how to improve my work. It helped a lot, thank you.  
> Here is the outcome, hope you like it!

“Really Sans? How do you expect me to reply to _that_.” Frisk gave Sans a glare that would’ve made his hair stand on end, (if he’d had any) 

“How did you come to _that_ ridiculous conclusion.” She demanded

Sans was silent. The blush on his cheekbones intensified as if someone was spray-painting his face with light cyan.

“everyone has a SOULmate from the minute they’re born because the universe assigns people together. your soul can feel it if you are near your SOULmate.” Sans paused, glancing up at Frisk, who’s expression softened.

“i knew from the moment you opened the door from the ruins that you were my SOULmate. i knew because my soul told me in a dream.”

Frisk opened her mouth, as if to say something, but no sound came out.

“and now that we’re asking questions, how do you not know about this? chara, the fact that you’re not responsible for the genocide run, and the whole SOULmates thing.”

Frisk wondered that too. She shuffled her feet in the snow.

“I...I don’t know. I guess no one told me, not even Chara.”

“have you had any dreams about me?” As soon as he escaped his mouth, he cringed inwardly. _To personal!_ A few beads of sweat appeared on his skull.

Frisk looked at him curiously, and almost laughed out loud when she saw that he regretted saying that.

“Hah! No, not that I-“ And suddenly, it came to her.

She had had the dream about Chara that night in The Ruins, and in the dream, she had killed...

“oh, welp. i guess my SOUL was wrong.” Sans snapped and turned to leave.

“No wait! I have! I had a dream that took me back to when Chara killed you in the genocide run! Does that count?” Frisk called frantically.

Sans turned back around. “um, yeah. It does.” 

Frisk felt her face heat up, and she turned, so Sans wouldn’t see her.

They both hesitated before Frisk broke the heavy silence.

“Um.....now what?” She asked. It was directed at Sans, but she didn’t make eye contact.

“we get you cleaned up,” Sans said.

And before Frisk could say anything, Sans grabbed her hand, and they teleported into Sans’ and Papyrus’ house.

* * *

Explaining to Papyrus that Frisk was a nice human and that she couldn’t be turned in, was a hassle.

“SANS, LOOK! A HUMAN! CAPTURE IT!” Papyrus had said, almost flinging the spaghetti he was cooking out of its pot.

“nah bro, she’s good. we aren’t turning her in.”

“B-BUT, WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE!” Papyrus had exclaimed, eying Frisk uneasily.

“we can’t tell undyne, because frisk is a good human.” Sans had tried to explain, but Papyrus was having none of it.

“YOU MUST FIGHT ME HUMAN! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF THE HONOR OF GIVING YOUR SOUL TO FREE US!”

Sans had tried to protest, but Frisk was already entering the Fight.

“I got it Sans, go....drink ketchup or something.” She said, her eyes trained on Papyrus.

“heh. okay, i’ll _ketchup_ to ya later.” And Sans teleported into the kitchen and started drinking ketchup. He watched as Papyrus sent bones flying at Frisk’s SOUL.

“SANS! DO NOT POLLUTE THIS HAPPY ATMOSPHERE WITH YOUR DISGUSTING PUNS!” Papyrus shouted as Frisk dodged more bones.

“‘kay bro, i’ll go. i’m _bone_ tired anyway.”

“SANS! WOULD YOU JUST-“ He stopped as Sans teleported away.

Then, it was Frisk’s turn. She chose to spare Papyrus, who looked taken aback.

“WHAT?! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT THE GREAT PAPYRUS? YOU MUST BE INTIMIDATED BY MY OVERPOWERED ATTACKS!” Papyrus said and used his special attack.

Frisk’s SOUL turned blue and it fell to the ground.

“THEN, YOU MUST NEED MORE OF A CHALLENGE!” Papyrus stated and sent more bones. Frisk had to jump in order to avoid them.

It was her turn again, and she chose to spare him.

* * *

After sparing him multiple times, Frisk’s health was down to 1/20. Papyrus hesitated, before sparing her.

“YOU HAVE BEEN DEEMED UNWORTHY OF THE GREAT HONOR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT KILL, SO HE WILL SPARE YOU!” Papyrus announced.

Relieved, Frisk spared him as well, and the fight ended. Suddenly, Sans teleported between them.

“ya done yet?” He asked while taking a swig from the ketchup bottle.

“YES! THE HUMAN HAS PROVED HERSELF UNWORTHY OF BEING KILLED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus declared. 

“good. c’mon kid, let’s get you cleaned up.” Sans said, and grabbed Frisk’s hand, and she felt her face heat up.

“SANS? WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?!”

Sure enough, he was. 

“well, i guess i should tell you,” Sans said, looking at Frisk for approval.

She nodded.

“...that frisk and i are SOULmates.” Sans grinned, blushing furiously. Frisk wasn’t any different.

“SHE IS THE ONE?” Papyrus asked, studying Frisk’s face.

“yep.” He made a popping sound at the end of the word.

“IS THIS TRUE HUMA-...I MEAN, FRISK?” Papyrus asked.

“Um, yes,” Frisk muttered, “Yes it is. Sans and I are...SOULmates.”

“HMPH. WELL GO GET CLEANED UP, YOU ARE A MESS. NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus turned and continued to make his spaghetti as if nothing had happened.

Frisk could finally appreciate the difference in temperatures from outside and inside their house. It was warm and cozy, and the rug underneath her tired feet was so soft and inviting...She could just curl up and fall asleep there.

“c’mon kid,” Sans said and teleported her into the bathroom. He pulled out a bundle of clothes and handed them to Frisk.

“before you fell, tori gave me human clothes just in case one needed some. you can take a shower...” he gestured to the shower, “...if you want.”

“Thanks, Sans,” Frisk said and grabbed a towel from the shelf. Sans teleported out of the room.

Once he was gone, she peeled off her damp clothes and stepped into the hot water of the shower.

* * *

Once Frisk was dressed in the warm clothes that somehow fit her perfectly, she stared at herself in the mirror.

She had short, wavy brown hair that curled at her shoulders, honey-colored eyes, and tan skin. She wore another sweater, almost identical to her other one, purple with magenta stripes. Her torn jeans had been replaced with black leggings and winter boots.

Sighing, Frisk trudged across the hall into the living room, where Sans said she could sleep. Thankfully, Papyrus had taken the liberty of making it comfortable. There was an inviting pillow and a fuzzy blanket laid out for her.

She didn’t hesitate and slipped off her boots. She curled under the warm blanket and laid her head on the soft pillow.

Frisk fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Frisk opened her eyes and found herself in a pitch-black room.

_Where am I?_ she thought and took a deep breath.

“Hello?” She called. Her voice echoed through the room, and a chill went down her spine.

**“Ah, decided to join me, have you?”** A cold and raspy voice sounded from behind Frisk.

She whipped her head around and saw a figure in the dim light. It looked feminine, and almost identical to Frisk, save for two glowing red eyes.

“Who a-are you?” Frisk asked, and slowly stepped away from the menacing figure.

**” You know me as Chara, the SOUL of Hatred.”**

Frisk gasped and yelled, “Get away from me! I know what you are, and I know what you’ve done!”

**” I wouldn’t be yelling at me if I were you. Now, let’s get straight to the point.”** Chara threatened. Frisk shivered at her words.

**” Soon, I will have gained the strength to posses you again, and when I do, they’ll be sorry they ever turned their back on me-“**

“Who are you talking about exactly?” Frisk wondered aloud.

**” Silence! The humans, of course, what a stupid question! Now if you would just let me finish!...”**

Frisk swallowed, nodded, and Chara continued.

**” The point is, everyone you love, will die in your hands! Don’t you see? I’ll kill them all unless you do something for me.”** Chara offered.

Frisk, who’s eyes were glistening, replied, “O-okay, what is it?”

**” You kill them, so I don’t waste energy possessing you!”** Chara laughed at Frisk’s horrified face.

“No! You won’t possess me! Everyone will stop you!”

**” You’ve barely made it a quarter through the Underground, you barely have any friends! And besides, could they stop me last time?”**

Chara laughed maliciously and soon, her figure started to fade.

Frisk woke suddenly, gasping for air, and she knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of the constructive criticism I get, so if you have any, feel free to comment. I hope you liked it!


End file.
